


I'll always take care of you

by sukios



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Caretaking, Caring Victor Nikiforov, Cuties, M/M, POV Makkachin (Yuri!!! on Ice), Protective Victor Nikiforov, Russia, Sick Character, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Sickfic, Smol Katsuki Yuuri, Worried Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukios/pseuds/sukios
Summary: Yuuri goes for a jog and picks up a few things for his fiance, it rains, and Yuuri gets sick. It's up for Victor to take care of his poor Yuuri.(*sips milk at 2am* enjoy.)





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri groaned as his hand retreated from the warmth of blankets that surrounded him and his fiancé, Finally finding and turning off the ratchet noise that awoke him from his sleep Yuuri sighed. Victor’s arms were tightly secured around his lover’s waist. 

Yuuri turned to face the sleeping Victor, silver hair in his face as he breathed softly. How could he wake him? He looked so cute, sighing in defeat he untangled himself from Victor. Finally free from the sleeping octopus Yuuri stretched his arms and stood up shivering from the cold wooden floor beneath him.

The raven haired man tended to get dressed putting on one of Victor’s sweaters, a pair of black sweats, and his running shoes and reached for his glasses ready for his run. He was just about to leave when a soft groan came from behind him.

“Yuuuri~, where are you off to?” Victor said, voice groggy and deep from sleep.

Yuuri turned and walked to Victor’s side of the bed and leaned over to place a kiss against his lover’s cheek, “Just off for a run, Vitya. I promise I’ll be back soon, okay?” The younger skater said brushing some of the silver strands out of Victor’s eyes. With a few muffled words Yuuri finally managed to hear an “I love you,” and a “be back soon,” and with that Yuuri chuckled and left the bedroom.

Grabbing his coat, wallet, and keys Yuuri headed out closing the door behind him,  
Soon Yuuri was down the flight of stairs and out into the cold. Yuuri grunted pulling the coat up to shield his lips, why did it have to be so cold in Russia? Yuuri began his jog minutes but after was distracted by a bakery that came into view. ‘Maybe Victor would like a treat..’ Yuuri thought to himself, smiling to the thought he walked in.

There were so many treats to choose from, licking his lips he chose two donuts and a box of Vatrushka’s knowing they were Victor’s favorite Russian treat. Paying and thanking the cashier Yuuri held the boxes close and headed out of the Bakery.

Focusing on the scenery Yuuri smiled, he decided to take In this moment. It was so beautiful here. Yuuri was so lucky to be here with Victor. Just the thought of the beautiful man made his heart beat and get butterflies all over again. Yuuri was quickly pulled out of thought as he felt a wet drop hit his noise. Then another..and another. Yuuri looked up now seeing the falling and freezing rain starting to come down harder. Yuuri could only groan in frustration.

He hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella, or even dress warmer. It wasn’t supposed to rain but then again it was Russia. Yuuri groaned to himself and began to jog back home, trying to make sure the pastries didn’t get wet.

 

 

Soon Yuuri was back home to their flat, soaked to the bone and teeth clattering. He placed the boxes of goods on the kitchen counter top and stripped of his coat and shoes. He padded to the bedroom peaking his head in to see if his fiance had awoken yet. Surely Victor was still asleep, the poodle curled next to him.

Yuuri smiled and quietly grabbed a warm set of clothes and headed to the bathroom. After his warm shower Yuuri changed into the warm clothes he had grabbed, even with long sleeves and a pair of warm pajama pants he was still freezing. Yuuri headed out to the living room grabbing a jacket and slipped it on, then headed towards the kitchen and placed a few of the treats on a plate for Victor.

Heading into the bedroom the bed dipped as Yuuri sat down to wake his sleeping fiance, “Vitya, wake up.” Yuuri said softly as he poked Victors cheek. Victor mumbled something in Russian and turned his back to Yuuri. At this Yuuri smirked, “Okay then, if you don’t wanna wake up. I guess you don’t want this treat I got you, or kisses..” Yuuri teased sitting up.

Now this got Victor’s attention as he sat up wide-eyed and hair messier than ever. Yuuri laughed hardheartedly, soon after wincing due to the small pain in his throat. Quickly brushing it off he sat beside his lover again and smiled.

“Hey, sleepy head. You hungry?” He said gesturing to the treats on the plate held out towards him. Victor gasped and grabbed the plate gently.

“lyubov , You didn’t. How did I just get this lucky for you, my Yuuri.” Victor swooned taking a bite of the pastry. Yuuri smiled, “Hush, Vitya. I’m the lucky one.” Victor only shook his head, Yuuri knowing this could go on for hours. 

A few hours had passed and Victor was up and out of bed, Yuuri was on the couch sucked into some plot-less movie on Netflix. Half way into the movie Yuuri wasn’t really focused on the movie anymore but more like just seeing passed it. His head had started hurting and the pain in his throat was way more noticeable.

Victor’s arms soon found their way around the younger man and Yuuri just leaned into the touch.

“Yuuri, Yakov has called and wants me to step by and run through a few things for my choreography. Yes even though it’s off season, this man I swear.” Yuuri nodded and turned so Victor could place a quick but sweet kiss to his lips. “Be back soon, moya lyubov.” Victor whispered against Yuuri’s lips, with this bringing color to the other man’s lips. 

The sound of a door closing was soon heard after and Yuuri decided he should start supper since it was getting close to that time.

He stood up and perhaps a little too fast as he sat back down to hold his head between his hands, he gave himself a couple minutes for the dizziness to pass. Then he stood up again but a littler more slowly this time. 

Yuuri headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what they had to cook, finding some vegetables, rice, and some other ingredients that was needed he decided he would make Misa soup. Of course he wasn’t the greatest cook but he knew enough since he used to help his mother with the springs. Getting the pot filled with water to boil for the rice seemed to take much out of Yuuri even though he hardly done anything. 

Soon he had the rice cooking and had stared to cut the vegetables but was soon interrupted by a whining Makkachin. Yuuri chuckled softly seeing that the poodle had to go to the bathroom, “Alright alright just give me a minute.” This earned an excited yelp from the dog.

Yuuri turned down the simmer on the oven and headed for Makkachin’s leash, when a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him Yuuri couldn’t seem to have enough body strength to hold himself up anymore preparing for the impact to hit the floor.


	2. I will always be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes care of his Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's POV! Please enjoy <3

Victor sighed with irritation, he loved the old man but it was off season and he wanted to spend off-season with his precious Yuuri. Finally reaching his building and going up the painfully long set of stairs he reached his flat, reaching for his key to open the door he smiled at just the thought of seeing Yuuri's beautiful face.

"Yuuri~". Victor hummed as he took off his coat and placed it along the coat rack. Receiving no answer he frowned and attempted again, "moya lyubov?", Victor called once more.  
He stepped out into the kitchen and stopping abruptly, Yuuri? He froze, Yuuri was laying on the floor unconscious. Leash in hand and the poor poodle whining right next to him. Before he could even think he was rushing and kneeling to place Yuuri in his lap.

"Yuuri?!, moya lyubov!", He tried while gently placing a hand on the younger man's face. He was warm, really warm. When Victor received no response he tried again the worry only building up as his heart raced.

"Yuuri, darling. I need you to wake up." Victor said a bit more loudly, finally he got a small groan from the other man. Yuuri's eyes fluttered open to land on the man above him. Clearly distressed and worried, "What?..What happened?" Yuuri said softly his throat aching and vision very unfocused. Yuuri tried sitting up but was hit with the same dizziness he had before he passed out.

Victor noticed and held his hands sternly to Yuuri's shoulders. "I don't know, Yuuri," Victor said placing a hand to Yuuri's forehead. "But you have a fever, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Victor said with a frown.

"I-i just had a sore throat I didn't think much of it, I was going to make dinner but I must have passed out." Yuuri said placing a hand to his throat to rub at the pain, obviously not going to help since it was internal. Victor could only sigh, He could never be mad nor disappointed in his Yuuri. With out warning Victor placed an arm under Yuuri's knees and shoulders picking him up bridal style, "If you keep doing these things I can never hold you like this on our wedding day now can I, vozlyublennaya?" Victor said with a chuckle.

Yuuri could only blush and wrap his arms around his fiance, now he could tell he had a fever as the blush was only making it warmer. Victor carried him swiftly to their bedroom and placed Yuuri on the bed softly as if Yuuri was fragile. Yuuri finally noticing how cold he was reached to grab the comforter but was stopped by a soft yet stern hand. "No, my love. You have a fever and that will only make it worse." Yuuri frowned but he knew Victor was right.

"Now Yuuri when did you start feeling like this?" Victor said determined to get an answer, Yuuri squirmed. He knew Victor wouldn't be happy with his answer but he had a fever, he was tired, and his head hurt so he was just going to be honest.

"Well when I went for my run, And I decided to get some treats and by the time I got outside it was raining. I didn't dress well enough or grab an umbrella." Yuuri said shyly. Victor Tsked shaking his head, "Yuuri, Darling. It's Russia you should always be prepared." Victor said laughing halfheartedly. I'm going to get a few things for you, you lay here and rest. Yuuri nodded, "And, if you don't use the blanket I'll cuddle you when I'm back." Yuuri chuckled softly, "Deal." Victor sat up and placed a soft kiss against Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri gasped and frowned, "Vitya! You're going to get sick!." Victor walked out and mumbled, "Worth it, detka."

Victor headed to the kitchen getting things ready to make Yuuri some tea and got a few other things that would help and make Yuuri feel better through the night, such as tissues, a thermometer, and some medicine. Soon enough the water was boiled and Victor prepared the tea, grabbed the other stuff and headed back to their bedroom. Yuuri was laying there still with no blanket and was shivering. This made Victor's heart break. 

"Yuuri, I'm backk~", Victor cooed sitting beside Yuuri with a tray. Yuuri sat up and stared a Victor who held a tray. Victor held out two aspirins for Yuuri to take, Yuuri took them and then took the water that Victor held out as well. Two attempts and the pills were down. Victor took out liquid medicine and poured some into the clear lid that came with the bottle, "Now for the bad stuff, Yuuri." Victor said with a teasing smile while handing the cup to Yuuri.

Yuuri frowned staring at the dull looking liquid, with one quick gulp the dreadful stuff was down and Yuuri made a face of disgust. Victor laughed taking the lid back and handing the warm cup of tea to his poor fiance, "Something better to wash it down?", Yuuri smiled in thanks taking the life-saving drink. He inhaled the scent of the sweet drink, though he could still smell nothing, Yuuri held the cup to his lips taking a small sip. 

Victor watched in Aw, even in sick Yuuri was still the cutest thing. Yuuri could disagree, for he his hair was sticking up in every direction, he was paler than usual, and he sounded gross. After Yuuri finished his tea Victor took the cup and set it on the nightstand on Yuuri's side. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man laying them both down.

Yuuri scooted closer enjoying the warmth from his lover, he sighed contently burying his face into Victor's chest. Victor hummed while he stroked some of the other man's hair behind his ear. "You know, Yuuri. If the fever isn't down by tomorrow we must see a doctor." Though it wasn't too serious and he knew Yuuri was strong, his immune system was not. This earned a groan from the other man and Victor frowned.

"Vitya, I hate the doctor.." Yuuri said with a pout.

Victor placed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead the warmth reminding him of the fever, "Promise me?", Victor said in a soft voice. How could Yuuri not? With a sigh of defeat he gave in, "Promise." Yuuri said barley a whisper since his throat was hurting for him to talk. Victor smiled and held onto Yuuri just a bit tighter, "Good, moy malen'kiy solnechnyy luch", Victor pulled up the blankets just a bit. "Now let us sleep." 

Yuuri hummed a tired 'Love you' and Victor whispered it back both of them falling into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm super tired so I'll edit any mistakes later. Please tell me if you enjoyed or if you have any requests just comment and leave a kudos! It revives me heh, ily qts!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is Yuuri's POV! Next is Victor's, sorry for the cliffhanger heh. Updating very soon. Please leave some feedback and a kudos!


End file.
